Heroic Vanguard: Central Fiction
by Ace Neptune
Summary: The Doomsday Legion arrive on the world of Blazblue and meet the Heroic Vanguard and team up to stop The Imperator and Terumi's plans. Will they succeed or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

The Criminals Meet The Heroic

It's been about a few weeks or so since the Doomsday Legion teamed up with the Hero Alliance to take down the titans. After the battle in the Avatar's world, they've been back on the run, hiding from the forces of the Universal Police, who are hunting for the escaped criminals from the breakout caused by Amadeus Flux. Desperate to seek a hiding spot, AJ decided to choose to hide on a world he set his eyes on first.

"Tell me again why the hell this place was a good idea to hide out?" Hitomi asked.

"Look, it's not my first choice, but I've done some deals here. Hopefully we can hide out until the authorities stop looking for us." AJ said.

"You'd think after saving the world from the titans, they'd let up. But we are still criminals…" Moth said as Dark Water nodded.

"If you think about it, those guys were pretty cool to hang around while it lasted." AJ said.

"Sure, if you like hanging with those types of people. I think some of them were idiots." Hitomi said.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit after saving the world…" AJ said before getting a radar blop. "Whoa, hold up…. There's another ship in the area. Looks like its combing the area for something… or someone."

"What ship? Are they friend or foe?" Moth asked.

"We're about to find out…" AJ said as the ship caught up with the other as it landed in an area.

Field Data.

Hanging Gardens

"Helloooo?! Nu?! Where are you?!" A blonde haired girl called out before turning to a grey haired man. "Did you find her Ragna?"

"No, me and Jin looked all over and nothing. Shit, where the hell is she?" Ragna said annoyed.

"Don't be so worried. Isn't she still trying to kill you for some reason?" Jin asked.

"Well from what that letter that Kido got from that Hope kid, it seems like she's trying get a better hold on her emotions." Makoto said.

"Kido said Nu is safe, but…" Noel said.

"Nu?" AJ said as the others appeared. "That name… how come you know it?"

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's uh… not important. My question first, how did you come by that name?" AJ asked.

"You mean my sister, Nu?" Noel asked. "Do you know where she is, where this Hope took her? What does he look like?"

"Answer Noel's question, bastard. Where is she?!" Ragna asked pointing to AJs chest.

 **AJ, DARK WATER AND MOTH vs RAGNA, NOEL, AND JIN**

 **GET READY!**

(Cue- Abel Theme- Super Street Fighter 4)

AJ then got serious as he slapped Ragna's hand away as Dark Water and Moth came up as backup.. "I don't even know you, yet you expect us to spill the beans?!"

"Fine then, we'll do it the hard way!" Ragna said as he, Noel, and Jin readied their weapons.

CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE

FIGHT!

"Kung Fu Point!" AJ said as he and Ragna clashed sword on fist. AJ used guard point to harden his arms as Ragna attacked. "Guard Impact!" He said pushing Ragna away with force and dealing damage.

"Shit! Hell's Fang!" Ragna called out as he charged forward with a darkness coated punch as stole some life energy as well.

"Damn…" AJ said. "Wait… this power…! You're…! Ragna the Bloodedge!" AJ said. "If I can beat you, it'll do a hell of a lotta good for clearing my name! Put up your dukes!"

"Heh. You got spunk kid, bring it on!" Ragna said as he did a come on motion with his hand.

As the two battled, Dark Water and Noel were exchanging shots as they also combated hand to hand.

"I really wish we didn't have to fight like this, we just want to know where my sister went!" Noel said.

Dark Water shook his head no, as if to say he won't tell where she is.

"Alright, I'm sorry about this." Noel said before she summoned a gatling gun. "Hyaaaahh! Nemesis Stabilizer!" She called out as she fired a mini torpedo as the finisher.

Dark Water phased through the bullets due to his ink like makeup, and then covered the ground in black ink and dove into it in squid form to avoid the blast from the torpedo. He then popped up behind Noel and splattered her with ink from his Splattershot.

"Aah!" Noel cried out.

"Noel!" Ragna called before AJ kicked him.

"You're better off paying attention to me if you don't wanna get caught off guard." AJ smirked.

"Silk shot!" Moth called as she fired her silk from her mouth at Jin.

"Hmph!" Jin said as he multi slashed the silk in a single strike. "Crystal Strike!" He called out as he fired a sword made of ice at Moth.

"Yikes!" Moth said evading the sword with her speed. "Hey, I'm not a fly on a windshield!"

"All we want to know is where Nu is, fighting like this is pointless." Jin said.

"Even if we did know, we wouldn't tell you. It wouldn't be right to just lead you right to her so you'd all be slaughtered by her bloodlust and love for Ragna." AJ said blocking Ragna's sword.

"All of you, enough!" A voice called out as Kido and Haruto approached.

(end song)

"Huh?" AJ asked.

"Kido! Haruto! We were just… um…" Noel said. "These people know where my sister is, but they aren't exactly telling us!"

"Hmm… I recognize you. You are AJ of the Doomsday Legion, correct?" Kido asked.

"Uh… yeah, thats me. Wait, how do you know me? Oh, wait don't tell me, is it because of the breakout all over the news?" AJ said sighing.

"Don't worry, we're not here to arrest you, a boy named Hope told me about you. Ragna, Jin, Noel, stand down." Kido said as they retracted their weapons.

"I thought that name sounded familiar… so you're AJ Drake." Makoto said.

"Yup. That's me. Sorry about the fight, we just didn't want anything going wrong with you guys seeing Nu so early." AJ said. "Thing is, if Ragna did show up, I'd think Nu would just be herself and try to kill him or something."

"Well damn, I didn't think you'd know that much about my history with her." Ragna said.

"Ah yes, Hope explained the situation to me in a letter. She has regained her emotions correct?" Kido said.

"Yeah, and she's not exactly used to em either. It's why we didn't wanna tell you where they are." Moth said.

"Understandable, please follow us to Ikaruga HQ, we'll talk more there." Kido said.

Ikaruga HQ…

"...and that's pretty much it. So you know Nu's already with our buds, right?" AJ asked.

"Well at least we know she's safe. Sorry about the whole mix up back there. My name is Noel Vermillion, it's nice to meet you." Noel said.

"I'm AJ, AJ Drake. The one who kinda tagged you on the Back is Dark Water, he's an Inkling experiment. Don't worry though, he's a good guy." AJ said as Dark Water waved. " That's Moth over there, and that's Natalie and Hitomi. As you've already known, were the Doomsday Legion. That said I know you guys a little too. The Harbingers of the Powers of Order and Chaos, Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi."

"Hmm. It seems our reputations precede us brother." Jin said.

"I'm Makoto Nanaya, nice to meet you all. Of course, I already know you, AJ." Makoto said.

"And I am Tsubaki Izayoi. One of the Wings of Justice." Tsubaki said.

"I'm Hyde, Hyde Kido." Hyde said.

"My name is Linne." Linne said.

"So, is this all of you? What do you guys call yourselves?" AJ asked.

"We call ourselves the Heroic Vanguard!" An upbeat voice said as Haruto popped up behind him.

"Gah! Hey, warn me next time you wanna almost scare me to death!" AJ said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to "knock your socks off!" Haruto punned.

"He's an enhanced with Yang Xiao Long's abilities. So he's pretty much like this most of the time." Kido said.

"Oh, an enhanced huh? That explains it, I'm 2nd gen, got Choppers powers. What about you, Kido?" AJ asked.

"I have Kaguya Nanbu and Natsu's abilities. Which you can see with the red tipped black hair and snake tattoo on my cheek." Kido said.

"Huh. So… what are you guys up to now?" Moth asked.

"Well, we were going to travel around to look for Nu, but since you guys told us she's okay, I think we can rest easy." Noel said.

"Then maybe it's best if you stayed here, you know, to clean up some problems?" AJ asked.

"Right. The Imperator is still out there, we're currently trying to find out what her's and Terumi's plans are. You all are welcome to stay. We could use the help." Kido said.

"Well, I do kinda need to pay you guys back. We almost got into a war over Nu so… were in." AJ said.

"What are you doing, you idiot? We don't even know these guys well." Hitomi asked.

"Look, we almost took em out off a misunderstanding. Least we can do is help em finish off whoever this Imperator and Terumi is. Plus, it could help us get a few people to our ranks who aren't criminals like us." AJ said. "Though I am being optimistic here."

"Not to mention you got those shitheads in the Universal Police tailing after you." A voice said as Kokonoe walked up to them.

"Oh, Kokonoe!" Kido said.

"I heard about your battle against the titans, but it seems the damned Universal Police didn't clear your charges. And you all were framed for trying to help others. Don't worry, I can help vouch for you all." Kokonoe said. "Lambda." She said as a girl that looked like Nu walked up to them.

"Yes Professor?" Lambda asked.

"Show our guests to their quarters, I'll have Tager dock their ship in the hanger while I contact Rachel." Kokonoe said.

"Of course. Please follow me." Lambda said.

"Uh, sure." AJ said. "Well, this could probably turn out well."


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1: The Beginning of the End

Following the next day in HQ…

"So… what exactly happened before we came here with this Imperator Lady and Terumi?" AJ asked.

"Whoever they are, they seem like bad news to me." Natalie said as Dark Water agreed by nodding.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hello everyone, my name is Hibiki, Lord Kagura wishes to see you." A boy with short black hair in a military uniform said.

"Sure thing." AJ said.

"Sure feels weird working for a military. You got us into this, AJ. Hope it doesn't kill us." Hitomi said.

"No it won't. Besides we can't just leave the Vanguard with their problems. We gotta owe it up to them after that little mistake we made." AJ said.

Hibiki eventually led them into a room where they saw the Vanguard, Kokonoe, Celica, a tall and very muscular red skinned man, and a tall black haired man waiting for them. "Lord Kagura, everyone's here." He said as the black haired man opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Right, thank you." Kagura said. "Wait, where is Major Tsubaki?"

"She went to investigate something, she'll be back soon." Kido said.

"Anyway, it's nice to officially meet you Doomsday Legion. I am Kagura Mutsuki, but please call me Kagura." He said as he winked at Hitomi and Natalie before being bonked on the head by Linne.

"Ladies man?" AJ asked Linne.

"Mmhmm. I've met many people like him in my past lives, but at least they weren't womanizers." Linne said.

"So, before we actually get to it, I'd like to know who are these two you're after. The Imperator, and Terumi." AJ said.

"Well for the Imperator, her real name is Saya and she is mine and Jin's sister." Ragna said.

"As for Terumi, he used to be one of six heroes, and for some reason after Kido and I along with the others defeated the Take Mikazuchi, something's been going on with the planet." Jin said.

"Like what?" Natalie asked.

"Well for starters, that black sphere appeared, it's known as the Embryo, I can't tell what it is but there is definitely something existing inside it." Kokonoe said.

"Inside of it, huh? Sounds like bad news." Hitomi said.

"Yeah, and it's causing intervention phenomenons to occur, In fact it's easier to cause them internally then in the outside world. Even the Takamagahara can't alter objects outside of our current plane, like the Master Unit. The Imperator is no exception to this rule." Kokonoe said.

"Umm… So what does that mean? That Embryo thing is intervening in events that are going on...inside?" Makoto asked.

"That would mean that any sort of thing could happen in there. Mimics, enemies from the past, the list goes on." AJ said.

"Or, that object is is intentionally altering itself… Or observing something going on within itself." Kokonoe said.

"WHA…?!" Kagura said in shock.

"You mean to tell us that thing is ALIVE?!" The red skinned man known as Tager said in shock as well.

"It seems like it. So, what do we do about it?" Moth said.

"I can't say with certainty, but that object is the remains of the Gigant: Takemikazuchi." Kokonoe said.

"So it wasn't really destroyed." AJ said.

"We thought it was, but somehow that thing appeared the day after the Takemikazuchi was destroyed." Kido said.

"So shouldn't we do something about it? You know, figure out a way to kill it?" Hitomi asked.

"For right now we should keep a close eye on it. Hibiki, put a few able bodies on monitoring the sphere, but not too close. If any of them start to feel sick or weird, retreat immediately. I don't want to lose anymore soldiers." Kagura said.

"Understood." Hibiki said.

"In the meantime, what should we do while Hibiki's on the case?" AJ asked.

"We're currently on a power shortage of seithr right now. You all should head to the Yayoi residence, Homura is there in the 4th Hierarchical City, Naobi. And we'll need Ragna's help if we want to defeat Saya now known as Izanami." Kokonoe said.

"And there's still no sign of her, Terumi, or Relius. Whatever the hell they're waiting for it's probably nothing good." Haruto said.

"I'll bet." AJ said. "So, let's get this seithr stuff and not wait to find out until it's too late."

4th Hierarchical City, Naobi

"So what is this Seithr stuff anyway?" Natalie asked.

"Seithr is a substance that covers this planet. It cannot be tasted, smelled, or seen. However, in thick clumps it can be seen, and it looks like a black fog its also known as magic-" Noel said before a creepy mask attached to a black substance appeared and she screamed.

"What the hell is that?!" Natalie asked.

"Arakune!" Ragna said as he put a hand near his sword.

"Uh… is he, she… It… dangerous?" AJ asked as Arakune looked at them.

"Ragna...Ragna the Bloodedge….Azure Grimoire, give it to me….GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arakune muttered incoherently.

"Does that answer your question?" Hitomi asked.

"Very much, yes!" AJ said.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this crap. You guys better take care of this for me." Ragna said.

"I'm not gonna face that thing! It wants you, you fight it!" AJ retorted.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Arakune yelled.

"Well one of us has to face it, or its gonna kill us!" Natalie said.

"Fine… go get him, Hyde!" AJ said.

"Alright, leave this to me. Come forth, Insulator!" Hyde said as he pulled out a long red sword from his palm.

HYDE VS ARAKUNE

(Cue- Thin Red Line II- Blazblue CP)

"Stand in my way, and I'll cut you down." Hyde said.

Recurring VOID Effect

1st Clause…

DIVIDE!

Arakune pounced on Hyde as he fought back with Insulator and launched an orb of darkness at him. "EXS...Gyro Vortex!" He called out as he impaled Insulator into the ground, causing a vortex of energy to swirl around him as it sucked Arakune in and hit him multiple times.

"Please stop!" A voice called out as Litchi approached. "Please...don't hurt my brother!"

"Huh?" AJ said.

"Aw, and just when things were getting good…" Hitomi said.

"Hitomi, I think there's more to ask here, like…. How is that black mass a brother to that woman?" Moth said.

"Roy was originally human, but when he tried to enter the boundary, he became this. I used to be an assistant for Professor Kokonoe but now I'm just a doctor trying to find a way to bring him back." Litchi said.

"He's like Dark Water in a way, except he can't change into a human form…" Noel said before Arakune disappeared.

"Roy, wait!" Litchi called out. "All of you please follow me to my clinic, it seems some of you need your wounds tended to." She said.

Litchi's Clinic…

"I still can't get over the fact that guy was your brother. Here's what I'm curious about, what does he want with Ragna?" AJ asked.

"Didn't he say something about a thing called Azure Grimoire? Ragna, is it something you carry?" Natalie said.

"It's my right arm actually, before I got this, my right arm was cut off when Jin here was under Yukianeisa's influence, and now I have this, the Azure Grimoire which also contains a piece of the Black Beast inside it." Ragna said as he raised his right arm.

"I could never forgive myself for what I did to him years ago, but thanks to Kido, Tsubaki and I are free from the Power of Order's influence." Jin said.

"So why does Arakune want it? Doesn't really make sense for him to attack, right?" Natalie asked.

"Unless he wants it for something…" Hitomi said. "Know anything about this, Doc?"

"He plans on using it to control the boundary so he can revert to his normal self, but I think that's too big of a risk. I tried to find a way to become an observer to try and save him, but Rachel Alucard told me it would be impossible and it would risk endangering the lives of the people I care about." Litchi said before Bang entered.

"Ah, hello Miss Litchi, and it seems Sir Kido and Sir Haruto have brought along newcomers." Bang said.

"Hey, that would be us." AJ said waving.

"A pleasure to meet you all, my name is Bang Shishigami, and I am the protector of this town. A pleasure to meet you all." Bang said.

"We uh… just had an encounter with Arakune, if you didn't know." Natalie said.

"Roy was at it again, Bang. And he ran off as soon as I arrived." Litchi said.

"I see, he must've went back to the sewers to hide out again." Bang said.

"You see at first, Arakune lost his memories, but recently he started to remember me, Professor Kokonoe, and Relius Clover, the one he has a hatred over for what he did to him." Litchi said.

"So, Relius did that to him. Can't help but feel sorry." AJ said.

"Well no, he has a hatred for him because he turned Roy into a weapon. And just when he had a moment of sanity, he told me to stop looking for a way to cure him and turn to Professor Kokonoe for healing. He was originally used for an experiment to create the Black Beast which Ragna mentioned. So he lives in the sewers in hiding so he wouldn't harm me or the people of this town." Litchi continued.

"Damn…" Moth said as Dark Water looked at the others and nodded.

"Wow, hearing this almost makes me forget what we're here for." AJ said.

"Oh you need seithr correct? Here, I actually had an extra container filled with it. Professor Kokonoe explained the situation. Here." Litchi said as she held out a vat of seithr to AJ.

"Well, that was easy…" AJ said. "But, thanks."

"It's no problem at all, come back at anytime. Actually...Bang, how about you go with them?" Litchi said.

"Are you sure Miss Litchi?" Bang asked.

"Of course, don't worry. I'll be fine, just be careful okay?" Litchi asked.

"Well alright then. I am honored to help you all during this time of crisis. I'll help in anyway I can." Bang said.

"Thank you, Bang. It's great to be working with you." AJ said.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 2: The Requiem

As the groups headed back to Ikaruga HQ a pillar of fire erupted in their path as out came a woman wearing with black sclera yellow eyes, a witches hat and a slightly revealing outfit.

"Oh, mama…" AJ said.

"Seriously?" Hitomi said.

Dark Water pointed at the new face and looked at Ragna to ask who she is.

"I have no clue who she is, thought the hat does seem familiar." Ragna said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Kido asked.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? Why you nearly slashed me across the chest, you may know me as Nine the Phantom." Nine said as she introduced herself.

"Wait a minute, Nine the Phantom?" AJ asked. "I know that name, it's the name of one of the Six Heroes of this world."

"I also happen to be Kokonoe's mother, though I'm pretty sure you all already know who her father is." Nine said.

"Uh… no clue about that lady." Moth said.

"I do." Ragna said. "My master, Jubei, another of the six heroes who is Kokonoe's father and Nine's husband it seems."

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Well, I can help you find two more of the six heroes, one of which is my darling Jubei." Nine said.

"I think I have a pretty good feeling who the other one is…" Ragna groaned.

Dark Water tilted his head to inquire.

"Platinum." Ragna said.

"If she's that much of a bother to you, she must be pretty intimidating or something." AJ said.

"Well, one of her personalities is a foul mouth brat, though I'm one to talk about being foul mouthed myself." Ragna said.

"So let me get this straight, you'll help us find these two? But what's in it for us?" Hyde asked.

"I will join this boy's cute little group." Nine said as she pinched AJ's cheek. "I've seen what Terumi and Izanami have been up to. Terumi managed to take over Hakumen's body and in turn became Susanoo. We don't have a lot of time right now."

"I'll take your word for it, but can you stop pinching my face?" AJ asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just you look so adorable I could eat you up." Nine said.

"This lady is freaking me out…" Natalie said as Dark Water nodded in agreement.

"But I don't think we should turn down her offer, unless you're idiots." Hitomi said. "If you haven't already sensed it, she's one strong SOB."

"I have a feeling she isn't exaggerating about eating me either…" AJ sweated. "Deal. We'll find you your hubby and Platinum, and in exchange you get to join up with my group. But just to be sure you won't try anything funny like eating me, those two are coming on board the legion too."

"I know, besides I was kidding about the eating you part. Now then…" Nine said as she put her hand forward and opened a portal. "Shall we?"

Meanwhile…

The Hanging Gardens

Dark Water came out of the portal first as he looked around. He then spied something odd. There was a cat in a yellow robe with two tails walking on two legs nearby, and next to him were two girls. One had raven hair and wore a nun like outfit as she held a rapier in her right hand. The other had long purple hair in a ponytail and held a sword as tall as herself in her right hand. It seemed as if the three were talking.

Dark water was more interested in the walking talking cat, as he slowly walked closer to it, hand outstretched, but then…

"What the hell are you doing?! Stay away from Master Jubei!" A loud, bratty voice yelled. Dark Water then looked and saw a girl with green heart shaped eyes and blonde hair in two large pig tails in a sailor uniform holding a magical girl staff in her hands.

"So, you two are from another world, eh?" The cat asked as Darkwater inched closer without him or any of the two girls paying attention.

"Yes, that is correct Mr. Jubei. I ran into Miss Yuzuriha here when we were sucked into a portal and found ourselves here." The raven haired girl said.

"The same thing probably happened to my little brother. So that's why we were looking around." the girl called Yuzuriha said as Dark water got closer.

"Luna… he isn't listening to us." The little girl said. However, she was speaking with a bit of a boyish tone.

"Don't ignore us! You wanna get your ass kicked, huh?!" The bratty voice came back.

Dark Water then looked back at the girl, and despite keeping his cool, wasn't really fond of the girl trying to badmouth him. Although he didn't mean to do it that hard, he turned the girls way and punched her straight in the face.

"OW! You asshole, you're gonna pay for that!" The bratty voice said.

Dark Water didn't waste any time and got out his splattershot.

DARK WATER VS PLATINUM THE TRINITY

(Cue- Active Angel II- Blazblue Chronophantasma)

"What the… hey!" Yuzuriha said noticing the fight about to start as she, Jubei and the other girl ran their way.

"Don't worry Master Jubei, we'll take care of this jackass!" the bratty voice said.

THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!

REBEL 1…

ACTION!

Dark Water began firing from his Splattershot as he covered the ground in ink as well as his opponent.

"Aaaah! What the hell?!" Platinum said before she turned her staff into a hammer and stabbed the handle into the ground. "Magic Missile!" She called out as a missile fired out of the end in front of Dark Water.

Dark water turned into squid form and swam around the baddlefield avoid ing the attack.

"Where the hell did he go…?!" Platinum asked before Dark Water popped up behind her and started attacking at close range before ending with a launcher.

KILLER COMBO!

"Alright, now I'm pissed!" Platinum said puffing her face before the other voice cutted in.

"Luna, calm down!" The other said, but the girl activated one of her distortions anyway. "Cute Dot Typhoon!" She called out as she slowly began to spin before she began spinning really fast towards Dark Water.

Dark Water dove back into the ink again and swam out of the way before popping back up and tossing a burst bomb that made Platinum cover her eyes.

"Ack, I can't see, I can't see!" The bratty voice called while still spinning as she nearly hit Jubei and the girls.

"Whoa!" Yuzuriha said nearly evading.

"Watch it, ya darn kids!" Jubei said evading as well.

"Oh dear." The girl the said as she spun gracefully out of the way.

"Alright that's it. You're going down!" Platinum said before she and Dark Water started fighting and formed a cartoonish dust cloud.

Dark Water then managed to break free of her assault, but Platinum kept on the brakes until Dark Water finally broke out.

C-C-COUNTER BREAKER!

He then activated his level 3 distortion, Blackout Splashdown. Dark water Turns into a Kraken and charges the opponent and slammed into Platinum, turning back into a human and punches in first person, extending his arm to slam the opponent backwards, throwing them up and encasing them in ink, before launching into the air, throwing them down and slamming them to the ground before following up with the Splashdown Special Weapon, causing a torrent of black ink that covers the screen completely.

ASTRAL FINISH!

Dark Water then rose up from the ink puddle as he looked at the screen.

DARK WATER, WIN!

PERFECT!

(End Song)

"Owowowowowowow...!" Platinum said as she sat on the ground.

"Aw, did you get hurt? Don't worry, Big Sis is here!" Yuzuriha said as she patted her head.

"Will you stop doing that?!" the bratty voice said.

"My, my, I didn't expect my darling husband to watch over Trinity who is trapped in a child's body." A voice said as Nine and the other groups stepped out of the portal. "How have you been, darling~?"

"Hey, Nine. It's not like I had a choice." Jubei said.

"Dark Water, did you seriously just beat up a kid?" AJ aksed

"Who are you calling a kid, dumbass?!" The bratty voice asked.

"Whoa, girl's got a short fuse!" Haruto said.

"Wait...is that...Yuzu? Harada?" Hyde asked.

"Hyde, there you are!" Yuzuriha said as she grabbed Hyde by the shoulder. "You really had me worried there, running off like that."

"Sorry, it's just something was going on and I had to check it out." Hyde said.

"I'm just glad you and Linne are safe." The other girl said.

"What were you doing with Yuzu, Harada?" Hyde asked.

"You see...I left the Licht Kreis, I couldn't accept what Erika's Wagner's actions were causing, so I left." Orie said. "So here I am, just a normal high school student that decided to help Yuzuriha look for you and Linne."

"So, I guess you know these two?" Moth asked.

"Yeah. The one with the long sword is Yuzuriha, my uh… big sister. The other one is a friend of mine from school, Orie Harada. That was before I knew she was part of some religious cult obessed with justice." Hyde said.

"Well, due to recent information, it turns out Licht Kreis isn't as noble as I thought." Orie said. "I joined only to bring peace to the world and put an end to the void that killed my parents."

"Oh…. erm… sorry." AJ said.

"So I guess we found em, huh? These two are Six Heroes?" Hitomi asked.

"I think so… but this Hero thing is weird… ones a talking cat who happens to be NInes husband, and the other is some little girl." Natalie said.

"Don't call us a little girl!" The bratty voice said.

"Please...forgive Luna." The boyish voice said.

"Whoa, it's like I'm hearing two people in one body." Moth said.

"The bratty voice is Luna, and like I told you, she's a little foulmouthed. The sensible one is names sena. She's a bit easier to talk too." Ragna said.

"Ah! Luna, it's that pedo, Ragna the Bloodedge!" Sena said.

"What are you doing here, pedo?! Come to take away master Jubei again?!" Luna asked.

"Where is Trinity?" Jin asked.

"Uh… well I don't think we can get her out right now…" Sena said.

"Wait, so there's another personality in you?" AJ asked.

"Yes, her name is Trinity, the real Platinum you could say, before her consciousness was transferred into this girl." Jin said.

"She's a little hard to talk too, mainly because the two of us are in this body and she's not active as much." Sena said.

"Well, we do have a big problem though. Terumi has possessed Hakumen's body and is now Susanoo." Nine said as Jubei and Platinum widened their eyes in shock.

"Kazuma…." A young woman's voice said.

"Trinity?" AJ asked.

"Yes. I am glad to finally speak with all of you, and it seems this world is in a crisis once more." Trinity said.

"It's funny, you came out as soon as we mentioned Hazama." AJ said. "Kido, you think Trinity and Hazama are connected somehow?"

"Hazama reminds me of my old friend, Kazuma Kval who was used as a vessel for Yuki Terumi before they were split apart. He deceived myself and the rest of the Six Heroes after the Black Beast was destroyed. But now that Yuki Terumi has returned along with Izanami, you will need our help." Trinity said.

"I'm not gonna deny that. We need the help of the Six heroes as much as anybody." AJ said. "What do you think, Kido?"

"Yeah, we'll need all the help we can get, this will probably be our final battle against Terumi and Izanami." Kido said. "Hey AJ, after all this blows over, how about we explore the multiverse together. I'm sure Kokonoe will be able to convince the Universal Police to clear you all of your charges."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll have to think about it, but at the end of the day, were still criminals, vigilantes. But that is a great offer. I'll have to get back to you on that once we take care of this little problem." AJ said. "I can say though that we've got one more in our ranks. Deals a Deal Nine, we found Jubei and Platinum."

"Count us in as well." Yuzuriha said. "And don't get it twisted, we're not joining you guys. I'm going on Hyde's new friend's team."

"I will go with them as well." Orie said.

"Alright, back to Ikaruga HQ." Haruto said as Nine opened a portal and they all stepped through to prepare for the final battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 3: The Embryo

The following day, AJ was sleeping in his room before his nose picked up something thanks to his enhanced sense of smell.

"*Sniff, Sniff…* I smell death for some reason…" AJ said.

He walked to the cafeteria and saw Noel cooking something as a girl with blue hair in a ponytail was sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey uh… Noel? For some reason, I'm smelling something off. Are you… cooking?" AJ asked.

"Oh, AJ! Yes, I am, why do you ask?" Noel said holding up a pot.

"Well, my nose picked up some weird smell coming from here. I gotta ask you something… you're not a bad cook, aren't you?" AJ asked nervously.

"Well...I'm trying my best but it seems like I always mess something up. Hehehe. Oh, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is my friend Mai Natsume, she was one of my classmates alongside Jin, Tsubaki, Makoto, and Carl at the academy." Noel said.

"A pleasure. What're you doing sitting down?" AJ asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I LOVE Noel's cooking!" Mai said. "Her death dinners are to die for!"

"Death dinners? I don't like the sound of that…" AJ said as the others came in.

"Hey! What're you doing, AJ?" Natalie said.

"Uh oh…." Ragna said.

"Oh! Kido, everyone! I made something to eat if you're hungry." Noel said.

"Tsubaki! Makoto! Long time no see!" Mai said.

"Noel was asking me to eat something of hers. Anyone interested?" AJ asked before seeing the Vanguard inching away. "Why are you guys trying to back out?"

"Ack! Well uh… you see…" Makoto said.

"Don't be shy Makoto, I made enough for everybody!" Noel smiled as she opened the pot.

"Oh, what the….?!" AJ said shocked in thought.

Inside the pot was indescribable as it was too horrifying for both of the groups not to see.

"Anyone hungry? There's still time before we head off to fight in the Embryo." Noel said.

"N-NO THANKS!" Ragna suddenly stuttered.

"Yeah uh… I'm stuffed! Totally stuffed, already ate like a hundred Chestnut Parfaits and meat!" Makoto said.

"Oh no I appreciate the offer Noel, but I couldn't I just ate a little while ago." Tsubaki said.

"Oh come on, why's everybody backing out of this? Noel's death dinners are amazing!" Mai said.

"You are one crazy chick…" AJ said.

"Here, Mai. Eat as much as you want!" Noel said in delight serving up a big plate.

"Thanks Noel!" Mai said as she began chowing down as everyone looked with white eyes.

"Heh, Natsume hasn't changed at all." Jin said.

"That girl...sure has an iron stomach." Kido said.

"Anybody else freaked out by this?" Hyde asked.

"Pretty much everybody in the room." Natalie said.

"You know…. I think Mai would be great on the team." Makoto said.

"You mean she's got more uses than being a human garbage disposal?" AJ asked.

*BANG!*

Noel bonked him on the head with a frying pan as she had a tick mark on her head.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?!" AJ asked.

"Don't be rude AJ, and also I agree. If that's alright with you and Haruto, Kido." Noel said.

"Of course. What do you say, Mai?" Kido asked.

"Hell yeah! Count me in!" Mai said as Kokonoe, Lambda, Kagura, and Rachel along with Valkenhayn entered.

"Now then, if you're quite finished chattering…" Rachel said.

"Whoa, a Rabbit!" Natalie said. "And… some sort of cat-umbrella and a little red...thing?"

"Bat! I'm a bat!" Gii said.

"Gii, mind yourself. Do I have to stretch you again?" Rachel asked.

"N-No, Princess…" Gii shuddered.

"So uh….you must be Rachel Alucard." AJ said.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you AJ Drake and this is my butler, Valkenhayn of the Six Heroes." Rachel said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. And Miss Nine, Lord Jubei, and Miss Trinity, a delight to see you all again." Valkenhayn said.

"Great to see ya too. Guess this makes four of us here. All we're missing is Hakumen, but I think we all know where he is." Jubei said.

"Yeah, he's inside that thing along with Terumi and Izanami, listen...you all will probably be in for the biggest fight of your lives, who knows what will block your way to them, but all of you please...be careful." Kokonoe said. "Good news for you and your friends, AJ. You all have been cleared of your charges."

"Oh, freaking hell yes!" AJ said.

"It's good to be finally free at last…" Natalie said.

"Eh, I could care less about the stuff I've done. That was all killing in the name of the stuff going down in my world… though I have killed a few idiots too." Hitomi said.

"Kido, I'm not saying this means we'll go with you though. But… you'll hear my answer if we get out of the Embryo alive." AJ said.

"Let's just make it out alive and then we can talk. Let's do this!" Kido said.

Everyone was deployed to the embryo as they busted into it. Inside of it, it was much weirder than the outside.

The inside of the Embryo itself was the same as the world they were in, but constantly shifting.

"So… you decided to come here, did you?" A voice asked.

"Who's that?!" AJ asked.

"Hehehehe." A voice laughed as Izanami appeared. "Hello...I'm glad you all could make it."

"Saya!" Ragna said.

"Hello, brother." Izanami said. "I see you've been busy making new friends."

"Yeah, and one look at you I'd say you're one crazy sister." AJ said. "Never mind that, we're here to help Kido and Haruto here stop you for good, right you two?"

"Yeah, if you think we're just gonna let you reset the world, then you've got another thing coming." Kido said.

"Get ready, cause' it's whoopass time!" Haruto said.

"Hehehe… oh please…" Izanami said hitting AJs mind with something.

"Argh!" AJ said. "What'd you do, bitch?!"

"Oh nothing, I simply ordered the embryo to replicate your memories. Now you won't just have to fight everyone that the embryo copied from this world… but the fighters that you met. Take this one for example…" Izanami said disappearing.

The embryo then morphed and shifted as barren lands turned to stone and wood, becoming a location unfamiliar with some of the group.

"What the hell?! What's this place?!" Luna asked.

"This is the Tiger's Lair…" AJ said. "Which means…"

(Cue- The Tiger Warrior- Killer Instinct)

A man was seen sitting down as he meditated before turning his head as he stood up and slowly turned to the group before pounding his fist into his palm as he got into a fighting stance.

"Who's this?" Sena asked.

"I dunno, but he's looking to fight! Let's kick his ass, Sena!" Luna said.

"Careful you two! I don't think this is an ordinary opponent!" Jubei said.

"You worry too much, master!" Luna said.

PLATINUM THE TRINITY VS JAGO

READY….FIGHT!

"Magic Missile!" Luna called launching a projectile at the Copy of Jago.

"Endouken!" Fake Jago called out in a distorted voice as he fired an energy ball, canceling out the attack before he did a shadow kick at Platinum. He hit dead on before firing off a deadly barrage of rapid fire kicks and scimitar strikes before launching Platinum into the air with a firey uppercut.

KILLER COMBO!

"I told ya to be careful!" Jubei said as Platinum landed.

"Owowowowow…" Luna cringed.

"This guy's tough, Luna…" Sena said.

"Yeah, so?! I don't lose to any masked muscle heads!" Luna said charging back in. She whacked Jago with her staff as she also attacked with a giant fan and whacked him a couple of times. But Jago was able to break free with a well-timed attack.

C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!

"What the Hell?! Okay, that's it!" Luna said using a distortion. "Cure Dot Typhoon!" She called out as she began to spin at high speeds hitting Jago multiple times.

The fake Jago then retaliated by attacking Platinum again, but then Platinum countered into her own combo before finishing off with her Astral Heat.

"Luna… let's go!" Sena said trapping the fake Jago in place. "The strength that lies dormant inside me… I will call upon you! Full power! Go! Shining Layered Force!" She yelled as her outfit and weapon changed as she fired a laser, finishing off the fake Jago.

"Together we can't be beaten!" Luna said as Platinum's body posed in the air.

ULTIMATE

(End song)

"Who was that?" Noel said.

"Someone I'm familiar with… the EMbryo must've copied my memories and gave physical manifestation to the fighters I've met during the titan stuff. That means we'll not only be fighting fakes of everyone in this world, but also the allies my team met." AJ said.

"Well, that's just perfect…" Ragna groaned.

"I wonder how long you can last until you can get to the end where I am, brother?" Izanami said.

"Well, no going back on this now, we gotta keep moving and smash down whatever this thing throws at us!" Makoto said.

"Yeah." AJ said as they ran on ahead as the Embryo continued to shift and fuse locations with its own original form.

Eventually, the Embryo was able to form a new location which consisted of an ancient Japanese village with spirits roaming about in the background.

"Uh…" Natalie said.

"This place is Scary…" Sena said.

"Look over there." Hyde said as they saw a girl with long black air, black sclera white eyes, in a tattered kimono and holding a naginata as she phased all over the place.

(Cue- Village of Whispers- Killer Instinct)

"(I will devour you)" The girl said right in front of them.

"Oh, snap…" AJ said.

"I've got this." Linne said.

LINNE VS HISAKO

READY….FIGHT!

Linne quickly got her blade and daggers out as she clashed with Hisako's Naginata. The two were then pushed back as Hisako dashed at Linne to try and slash her with the naginata.

"Wolf Howl!" Linne called out as she slashed with her sword in wide arcs from top to bottom as the last hit slammed Hisako onto the ground. "Flying Swallow!" She called out as she jumped and did a spin slash which allowed her to spin towards the ground and slam Hisako onto the ground once more.

Hisako parried the next oncoming strike but Linne was too fast as she activated her Infinite Worth.

"This blade shall Slice the Veil of Night!" Linne said as her sword ignited with yellow light as she spun around landing a few hits before slamming it down on Hisako. "The Diviner!"

ULTRA COMBO!

"You're not soft. If you raise your blade against me, I will not hold back." Linne said.

SUPREME VICTORY!

PERFECT

(End Song)

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving!" Ragna said as the group advanced.

"Hey, you think that there will be other enemies besides just ones like Jago and Hisako?" Natalie said.

"The embryo did copy everything about my memories, so it's a likely theory." AJ said.

"For right now we need to keep moving." Kido said.

(Cue- Gateway- Megaman X8)

The others advanced through the embryo as they saw it was constantly changing, as if trying to replicate everything about the world they were in.

"This place is weird, it's making environments on the fly. It's almost as if Tager was right about it being alive." Natalie said.

"Yeah, we have to stop Izanami and Terumi quickly before it's too late." Hyde said.

"Provided we don't tire out from facing all these copies of enemies first…" AJ said.

The next room they entered was surprising as it had a large gold structure with 8 teleporters glowing different colors on different platforms as there was a door on the other end and the sun shined through the roof above them.

Ragna approached it as he tried to open it but to no avail. "Damn, it's locked."

"Wait, I think I know what we have to do." AJ said. "That door probably leads right to Terumi and Izanami, but its locked. Going through those 8 portals and defeating whoever is behind them might be the only key to unlocking the door. We have to split up."

"Yeah, so eight of us may have to split up while the rest of us wait here." Linne said.

"Kido, Haruto, you guys have to stay here with Ragna and JIn. You need to rest up for the final bosses. We'll take care of the eight doors." AJ said.

"Look at you, taking charge…" Nine said poking his cheeks.

"Will you stop that? Your husbands over there. Jubei, can you do something?" AJ asked.

"Come on, honey. Leave the poor kid alone." Jubei said.

"Oh don't worry, I was only teasing him." Nine said.

"Everyone take a portal and take down whoevers on the other side. We'll meet back up here." AJ said.

"Right." Hyde said as he and the others entered the 8 portals.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 4: Final Confrontation

Entering through the first portal was Nine, AJ, and Bang. They were in an area that was designed like a water stage with Ice all over.

"Well, isn't this beautiful?" Nine asked.

"I don't think were here to admire it, Nine." AJ said. "I've got a bad feeling, what about you Bang?"

"I sense an evil presence here, Young Drake, you and Miss Nine prepare yourselves." Bang said.

Suddenly before AJ was about to reply. Something burst out of the water in front of them, taking the shape of someone all too familiar.

"Leviathan…?" AJ said. "No, this is just a copy of her. The real one is with the others."

The Leviathan copy then swam up to the air and took a fighting stance as she pointed her spear at them.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

(Cue- Strong Will- Megaman Zero 2)

"(You won't get away!)" Leviathan called out in Japanese as she thrusted her spear forward and fired homing torpedoes at the three.

"Whoa!" AJ said as they dodged. "I guess this isn't like fighting together… here, it's all or nothing!"

AJ entered Walk Point and jumped to leviathan, switching to Kung Fu Point and attacking her in the air as Bang and Nine followed up.

"Look out Young Drake. Tempest Calamity Array!" Bang called out as he threw an umbrella above the copy as multiple nails fired out from under it.

Nine chuckled as she gathered flames in her hands. "Hope you like this. Coral of Anger!" She called out as she launched a flaming skull at Leviathan as she cried out in pain and stopped attacking momentarily.

"Did we get her, Young AJ?" Bang asked.

"Not yet. The Guardians like Leviathan have two forms. You saw the first. Time for round 2. She's now gonna fight us in her Armed Phenomenon form!" AJ said as Leviathan got up.

"(I'm not done yet!)" Leviathan Clone yelled out as she a glowed a bright light and she was in her armed Phenomenon form.

"The good news is, we now know her weakness." Nine said.

"Bad news is… she's now gonna bombard us." AJ said.

(Shift- Maverick Boss- MMX CM)

Leviathan took off and started firing her various weapons all over the stage, ranging from Ice Dragons to torpedoes as she laughed.

"Laugh this off!" AJ said leaping to Leviathan as he struck her dead on. He then spun in the air and pulled back a clawed palm. "Cloven Rose Impact Palm!" He said striking her.

"(AH!)" Leviathan called as Bang was there to recieve her.

"Heaven Strong Halberd!" Bang called out as he dealt a flying fist of flame to her, hitting the weak spot once more.

"Sorry, Levi. Even though it really isn't the real you. Nine!" AJ said.

"Of course." Nine said before she summoned Hi No Kagutsuchi who trapped Leviathan in a cage of fire before Nine flew up into the air and formed a pentagram magic circle. "Behold the Endless Sky of Colorless Descent...Colorless Void!" She called out as she launched a barrage of meteors down onto Leviathan.

"(N-No…, I underestimated you…)" Leviathan muttered before she began flashing and then exploded before a flash of light covered the room and AJ, Bang, and Nine were found back in the portal room.

Room #2….

"Now where is this?" Tsubaki asked.

Herself, Jubei and Orie were in a room that had a weird machine in the ground as magma flowed out next to some kind of lab.

"What is this?" Orie asked.

 **FIGHT ON!**

(Cue: Inferno- Killer Instinct)

Just then a large object landed on the ground as it was shown to be Fefnir as he pointed his buster gauntlet at the three. In addition, a fire ball landed on the ground as Cinder was revealed to be it.

"Two of them?!" Tsubaki asked.

"I would not wanna be you today." Cinder said as metal covered his face.

"(Bring it on!)" Fefnir yelled as he pumped his left hand out.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

"Here they come!" Jubei said

 **Ready…**

 **FIGHT!**

"The first strike determines the battle!" Orie said charging in. "Divine Thrust!" She called out as she pierced through Fefnir.

Cinder then made the next move at Orie. "Things are heating up in here!" He said as he dashed at her as a fireball.

"Thanatos!" Orie called out as she summoned a humanoid knight as it blocked and countered the attack.

Fefnir aimed his buster at Jubei and Tsubaki while Orie was distracted, firing a massive volley of buster shots.

"Lord Jubei look out! Sanctus Aequm!" Tsubaki called out as she used her grimoire shield to block the attack and charged at Fefnir. "Benedictus Rex!" She called out as she did a Shoryuken like move and summoned a spectral sword underneath Fefnir and launched him into the air.

"Nice moves. I'll take em from here!" Jubei said readying his claws. "Fissuring Slash!" He called out as he wildly slashed at Fefnir with his claws 5 times.

"Okay, you punks are asking for it!" Cinder said. "Do it!" he called to Fefnir.

Fefnir roared out before a red orb of light formed around him as the area changed too and he was in his armed Phenomenon form as Cinder stood on top of one of his cannons.

"Things are about to get WAY hot for you three!" Cinder smirked.

"(Burn!)" Fefnir yelled as he and Cinder fired away and slowly moved towards them.

"Then there's no reason for me to hold back either. Activating sealed Armament: Izayoi!" Tsubaki said as her appearance changed into a futuristic valkyrie.

(Cue- Strong Will- Megaman Zero 2)

"Zero-Type Izayoi ready for battle." Tsubaki said. "I'm truly sorry to Haruto and Kido if I didn't use this earlier in our fight against Terumi and Izanami, but I have to use this power so that Haruto, Kido, Jin, and Ragna can advance." She said as she drew her beam lance.

"We'll melt you to slag!" Cinder said as he and Fefnir charged up.

"(Take this!)" Fefnir said as they fired large rings of fire and fireballs at them.

"Infinite Worth...Luminous Embrace!" Orie called out as she summoned Thanatos as he launched a wave of light at Cinder and Fefnir, along with nullifying the attack.

"Now!" Jubei said taking his hood off, revealing his spiked grey hair and drawing his two short blades as he held the sheath in his mouth. "My eyes reveal the truth! Begone...Asura: Thunderbird Rising!" He called out as he slashed Cinder across the area leaving trails of ink before he is shredded into nothingness by the ink's effects as he was still seen with his hood off.

"Now it's my turn!" Tsubaki said aiming her lance. "Moon Drive, activate! …In my right hand, I carry the sword of judgment… in my left, I carry the scales of truth! Sacrifice is justice… I am the jury! Weaving Zero… execute! …Repent." Tsubaki chanted as she floated in the sky and her lance changed shape as it flew at Fefnir like an aircraft. "Justice of Destiny!" She called out as the lance pierced through Fefnir.

Fefnir and Cinder began flashing white before they both exploded as the three found themselves back in Gateway.

Room #3…

 **FIGHT ON!**

Dark Water, Noel and Natsumi found themselves up high in the mountains as there was a forest in the distance.

"This is…different." Natsumi said.

Dark Water nodded before appearing was A muscular indian with black and white face painting, brandishing two tomahawks as Harpuia floated down next to him.

(Cue- Hinnamatoom: Killer Instinct)

"I now go along with the law." Thunder said as he clicked his tomahawks as crows swirled around him.

"(Atone for your sins!)" Harpuia called out as he drew his beam sabers.

"Here we go…!" Noel said.

 **Ready…**

 **FIGHT!**

Dark water fired his Splattershot, covering the ground as well as Thunder and Harpuia.

"Let's do this!" Natsumi said spinning her spear. "Himeyuri!" She called out as she twirled her lance out and thrusted her lance towards them.

Thunder blocked the oncoming attack and then charged at Mai, Tomahawk swinging.

"Chamber Shot!" Noel called out as she turned Bolverk into a shotgun and launched Thunder back with a shot.

"(Fall!)" Harpuia called out as he launched two beam waves before launching a sonic boom at them.

Dark Water Summoned a Splat Wall and then fired at Harpuia with a Splat Charger, knocking him out of the sky.

Harpuia recovered and then spun into the air, summoning a tornado as he transformed into his armed phenomenon form.

"A Jet? Seriously?!" Natsumi asked in shock.

"(STOP IT!)" Harpuia yelled as he flew by and fired missiles at them.

"Look out!" Noel said as he fired at the missiles but couldn't get them all as she got caught. "AAAAAH!"

"Noel!" Natsumi said. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Mai threw her spear at Harpuia as it hit him clean on. Sensing the opening, Thunder wound up and Spun at her and Dark water, and then called down lightning with a war cry, almost electrocuting them.

"Noel, are you okay?!" Natsumi asked.

"I'm fine. They just messed with the wrong girl. Activating Sword of Izanami!" Noel called out as her appearance changed and she had eight blades floating behind her.

"(What is this?!)" Harpuia asked in shock.

Dark water looked at Noel and her new look in confusion.

"I get you're confused. This is actually what i really look like. I think…" Noel said. "But I'm still me. As for these two though…"

Noel slashed at Thunder with her blades as she launched him into the air.

"(Fall!)" Harpuia yelled as he flew at her.

"Sword of Decimation!" Noel called out as she formed a plasma sword and slashed downward as Harpuia was sliced in half.

"(NYAAAAAH! This...cannot...be!)" Harpuia said before he exploded.

Dark Water then pointed a finger gun at Thunder and then whipped out the Sting Ray, firing a blast of ink at him which pierced right through body, showing circuits.

"Hey, that Indian Guy's a robot too!" Natsumi said as Thunder exploded.

The three then also found themselves back in gateway along with the first two groups.

Room #4

"Huh… I guess nobody didn't come with me into this one…" Makoto said as she was in the middle of a demolition site.

FIGHT ON!

(Cue: I'm Back To Rise- Killer Instinct)

Just then a muscular dark skinned walked out and did a couple of air punches.

"Think you got what it takes to beat the Champ? Come on!" TJ Combo said.

"Okay, you wanna fight?" Makoto said hopping in the air before slamming her tonfas together. "Let's go!"

The Wheel of Fate is Turning!

Rebel 1….

ACTION!

"Let's see how you like this. Corona Upper!" Makoto called out as she did a Shoryuken style uppercut.

TJ wobbled a bit before coming back. "Let's see how you like this!" TJ said as he charged forward and dealt a straight jab before hitting her with a knee strike.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Makoto said as she and TJ exchanged a flurry of im[acts, Makoto using her drive to get in some heavy hits as TJ recovered.

"HERE IT COMES….!" TJ said going for a shadow move.

"Gather, Cosmic Power!" Makoto said charging power in her own fist and charging as well, but when the two met, it was makoto who struck TJ in the face, following up with a wild flurry of punches. "ATATATATATA! Planet CRUSHER! I've already won…" She called out before launching him into the sky as he hit and cracked the moon before exploding.

ASTRAL FINISH!

"I am victorious!" Makoto said as she pumped her fist into the air.

Room #5….

"I wonder who our opponents will be?" Sena asked as she and Luna were with Yuzuriha.

"Who knows?" Yuzuriha asked as they were in an abandoned armory filled with various Ninja weapons.

"I don't like the looks of this place…." Sena said.

"Don't be such a wimp, Sena!" Luna said.

Yuzuriha then looked to the right. "Watch out!" she said as the two barely avoided a shadow cutting through the armory. It materialized in the form of Phantom.

"Uh oh…" Sena said. "He looks tough."

Yuzuriha then patted Platinum's head. "Aw, there there. Big Sis'll protect you, okay?"

"Stop treating us like kids, it's so annoying…!" Luna said as Phantom drew his kodachi and did a ninjutsu stance before going into a fighting stance.

"(Let's begin…)" Phantom said.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

(Cue- Crash- Megaman Zero)

"And the battle begins! Let's roll, Ayame!" Yuzuriha said drawing her Katana and clashed with Phantom. Phantom pushed against Yuzuriha before he vanished and appeared above her about to strike down on her.

"Oh no you don't! Magic Missile!" Luna called firing and hitting Phantom as he was knocked back. Phantom recovered by kicking up.

He then created three clones of himself as they warped across the room.

"Not bad for a robo ninja. But I'm better!" Yuzuriha said. "Twin Moon One Blade-Style Blade-Drawing Arts Second Type: Bloom!" She said executing a wide drawing sword slash. This took out Phantoms clone's and damaged him.

"(Not bad…)" Phantom said. "(I suppose I have to unleash my full power…)" He said before wrapping himself in the shadows before he popped out in his Armed Phenomenon Form.

"Well now, things just got a whole lot more interesting." Yuzuriha said.

Phantom then flew around the dojo in in his second form and fired lasers at them.

"This has gone on long enough!" Luna said spinning at Phantom. "Cure Dot Typhoon!" She said knocking him out of the sky.

"Nice job, you two! Infinite Worth! Twin Moon One Blade-Style Secret Skill: Luster Birth!" Yuzuriha called out as she does an elegant double slash, as she slashes through Phantom as bindings from the embroideries from her jacket wrapped around him. "Aku, Soku, Zan!" As she jumped into the air and slashed through me before sheathing her sword as she descended down to the ground.

"(I...misjudged...you…)" Phantom said before he began flashing and exploded as the girls warped away.

Room# 6

Hitomi found herself in what seemed to be a jungle like city as displays of various safari animals stood in the background.

"Keh… so obvious for me." Hitomi said. "My opponents better not be a waste of time."

Just then the sound of claws scraping the ground approached as a familiar humanoid cheetah approached.

Hitomi then smiled. "So… you're my opponent." she said as Cheetah skidded to a halt. "Good. Even though you're fake, I can pick up where I left off on killing you."

"I will enjoy tasting your blood." Cheetah said as she slashed her claws downward in front of her.

But Cheetah wasn't the only opponent. Out from the shadows came copies of David, Fransica, and Sectonia.

"I will put you on Ice… forever!" Fransisca said brandishing her ax.

"(Want to see my Artic Style? I'll show you!)" David said as he coats his fists in ice and gets into a fighting stance.

"You should be honored to die at the hands of true beauty." Sectonia said drawing her rapiers.

Hitomi then entered her beast form. "Heh. this will be fun…."

Suddenly, sirens wailed.

HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!

A screen then randomized as a character was selected, and a deep and creepy voice announced the name.

"Mileena." It said.

Suddenly, a female dressed in a seductive and pink outfit danced and twirled her way to the wing as she wore a mask, had short black hair and feral yellow eyes. "Ah-hahaha! Let us Dance!"

Hitomi smiled. "Now this is my kinda fight. I'll take you all on!" she said.

The voice then called out again.

Round 1

FIGHT!

All five of Hitomi's opponents charged at her as she combated all of them.

"Cmon!" Hitomi said slashing at all of them. Her claws bore into the four opponents before she pounced on Cheetah and wrestled with her across the arena.

Mileena then pulled out two sais and threw them at Hitomi, hitting her back.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Mileena asked.

"Not really. That was some good acupuncture though." Hitomi said as Mileena then teleported and did a jump kick toward Hitomi's head. Hitomi bit on Mileena's leg as she let out a scream of pain as Hitomi flung her away.

"(Arctic Style: Ice fangs!)" the clone of David shouted as he shot spears at Hitomi, Fransisca doing the same with her ax. Hitomi jumped into the air as they missed, Parrying Sectonia's attack before spinning in the air.

"You three are in the way…" Hitomi said. "Outta my face!" She said spinning and slashing Fransisca, David and Sectonia on her way down.

"Gyaaaaaah!" Fransisca screamed as she was sent flying and exploded in the air as a star twinkled.

"(I'm sorry...everyone…)" David said before he and Sectonia exploded as well.

Mileena and Cheetah then pounced at the same time, Mileena pulling her mask down to expose a set of monstrous sharp teeth as she bit down on Hitomi's head.

"Is that… really all you got?!" Hitomi said shrugging her off as she stabbed Cheetah with her claws. She then slammed them both down as they got up and staggered around. The voice then called out again.

FINISH HER!

Hitomi smiled. "Just what I wanted to hear." She smirked.

The arena went black as Hitomi then cleaved through Cheetah with one strike. "Slash." She said as Cheetah went down. She then went to Mileena and slashed down her eyes as Mileena cried out in pain before she stabbed her in the stomach and tossed her over as she cried out.

Hitomi Wins…

Flawless Victory

FATALITY!

"Heh. Now that was satisfying." Hitomi said.

Room# 7

Natalie and Hyde were in a lab of some kind as they stood in front of a very wide monitor.

"Well this is different…" Hyde said.

"It's… kinda scary in here." Natalie said.

Just then a body was tossed through the monitor as a giant mechanical robot holding a halberd stepped through.

"What the hell?!" Hyde said before he pulled his phone out and analyzed it with the camera as it was known as Type 27-Chariot and its weak points were spotted in its joints and a red spot that was visible which was its heart.

(Cue- .Execute: Killer Instinct)

Chariot then opened up a screen an summoned four robotic allies. The voices called out who they were.

"ARIA!"

"Fulgore!"

"Cyrax!"

"Sektor!"

ARIA appeared first, cycling between her weapons. "Evolve or Die. Make your choice." She said as Fulgore dropped down from above, deactivating his cloaking and preparing for battle.

A yellow robotic human appeared next, appearing as his body parts assembled, but he sparked. "Safeties disabled, combat mode engaged."

Out of a techno portal came a red robot from below as he landed. "I will show no mercy!" He said as he thrusted his arms forward as flames fired out.

"Oh boy... Let's go, Natalie!" Hyde said Summoning Insulator.

"Y-yes!" Natalie said.

Round 1

FIGHT!

Hyde then charged as Natalie summoned plants from below to fight the five cyborgs.

Hyde slashed at Sektor and Cyrax five times before jumping back. "Black Orbiter!" He called out as he fired a ring of dark energy at them.

Sektor retaliated by opening his chest and firing a set of missiles to nullify it. Cyrax then followed up by throwing a plasma net as Hyde struggled a bit before Cyrax teleported and uppercutted me from below.

"Stop it!" Natalie said summoning roots that ensnared Sektor as Cyrax Shrapnel-ported away. He then pulled out a three blade saw and cut through the roots.

"Hey!" Hyde said cutting into Cyrax while he was distracted. "Slash through! Pale Bringer!" He yelled as he stabbed Cyrax through the chest and took him into the air before slamming me down onto the ground with a hard kick as he exploded.

Sektor burned his way out of his root prison with his flamethrowers before charging at Hyde. Hyde saw him coming as he sliced him in half. "I hate robots…" He said.

ARIA and Fulgore then attacked next as Chariot was right behind them, Chariot began to swing his halberd around in the air as he approached.

"We gotta end this fast… Natalie, wrap them up!" Hyde said.

"I'll do my best! Nature's Prison!" Natalie said ensnaring the three robots in a prison of vines and roots.

"I'm not finished!" Hyde said as Insulator charged up with energy. "Better not die on me! Raging…..ROAR!" He called out as he slashed Insulator forward and a whirlwind of darkness formed around the robots and slashed them to shreds before they exploded.

"Hah...Hah…" Hyde said as he was trying to hold himself up. "And stay down." He said as they warped back.

Room #8…

"Okay, this is the last one." Moth said as they were in a cave of some kind before a large tarantula popped out before retreating back in.

Four faces then appeared, the first was Himiko, as she silently drew one of her tomes.

The next was Leia, as she leaped into the fray. "Leia Rolando, On the scene!" She said twirling her staff.'

A wolf rushed onto the scene before it shifted revealing Papelne. "This kitty has claws!"

And the final figure was a woman who had pale skin as she walked forward and put a bangle on her arm as spikes pierced into her arm. "Have you confessed your sins?"

Ready...FIGHT!

"String Shot!" Moth said morphing into her beast form and firing string from her mouth as the four combatants countered it.

"Tempest Spiral!" Leia called pulling Moth in with wind. "Cerberus Strike!" She then followed up with three consecutive hits as Moth blocked only one.

"Moth! Wolf Howl!" Linne called out as she unleashed a 3 hit slash combo from high to low as the last strike slammed Leia into the ground. "Moon Gyre!" She called out as she did a spin slash as she launched Mira into the air. "Follow it up Moth!"

"Eat this! Poison Dust!" Moth said flapping her wings as dust washed over the four.

Palpene then took action as she shifted into a wolf and charged at them.

"Tenacious Mist!" Linne called out as she did a series of close-ranged shanks with her knife before performing 6 shanks and launched her into the wall before she exploded. "Infinite Worth...THE DIVINER!" She called out as her sword became engulfed in light as she spun it around and hit Mira multiple times, finishing her off. "The last two are all yours Moth."

"Gladly!" Moth said.

"Arcfire!" Himiko called trying to burn Moth.

"Staff Rain!" Leia called following up.

"Oh, uh… I wouldn't do that." Moth said as the fire igniting the poisonous dust. "My Poison scale dust is really volatile." she said as the two burned away. "That takes care of that."

"Kido, Haruto, Ragna, Jin… the rest is up to you." Linne said.

The door was then unlocked as Kido, Haruto, Ragna, and Jin quickly ran in and rushed up the steps as they saw Izanami and Terumi standing in front of Hakumen's armor waiting for them.

"We've been waiting for you. Did your friends enjoy my little experiments?" Izanami asked.

"I guess everything's just a game to you huh?" Kido said.

"Hehehehehehe. So what?! You all are in the palm of my hand! Once I erase this world, I will use the embryo to recreate it in my own image!" Izanami said as she had a demented smile before something pierced through her chest and saw it was Terumi. "Terumi, what are you…?!" She said before her heart was crushed as she fell to the ground dead.

"So sorry, Izzy! But I'll be using this for my own ends." Terumi said.

"What is this?" Haruto asked.

"You see this was my plan from the beginning, I had Izanami create this embryo so the reshaping process could begin, but I had my own ideas for this. I plan on using this to revive the black beast and end all life on this world and the entire multiverse!" Terumi said as he laughed insanely.

"You bastard! Don't think you're gonna get away with this!" Ragna said as he got into a fighting stance. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interface: Deployed. Blazblue...ACTIVATE!" He called out as a dark haze aura formed around him.

"We will see to it that you will fall here. Yukianeisa hear my call!" Jin said as he unsheathed Yukianeisa and pointed it at Terumi.

"I'm not ready to die yet. I still have a lot to live for and I'm gonna go out with a "YANG" and go on adventures with everyone!" Haruto said as he pounded his fists together.

"I promised AJ that we would live and journey together after this. There's no way we're gonna lose to you!" Kido said as he drew his sword and his tattoo glowed.

"FINE! I'll just tear you all to shreds! Prepare to die! HAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi said as he merged with Hakumen as he grew a bit bigger and turned black as green linings glowed. "Behold, Susanoo!"

(Nascent Requiem- Final Fantasy XIII)

"Hmph. Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about is death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone. We don't think like that. When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some. We'll protect this world and die trying. We live to make the impossible. We are the Heroic Vanguard!"

Susanoo roared out in anger before summoning a sword of darkness.

"Find your own road to hell! Hell's Fang!" Ragna yelled as he did a darkness infused punch. "Inferno Divider!" He yelled out as he then launched into the air and slashed at Susanoo and absorbed some of his life energy. "Jin!"

"Right. Crystal Strike!" Jin called out as he rode on an icicle and slashed downward across Susanoo's chest. "Snowflake Dust!" He said as he grabbed Susanoo and slashed at him wildly four times before launching me towards Haruto. "You're up!"

"Alright, here goes! WAH!" Haruto called out as he did a flying kick straight to Susanoo's face. "Phoenix Upper!" He yelled out as he did a flaming uppercut. "Twin Dragon's rampage!" He yelled as he did a barrage of flaming punches and kicks. "Go for it Kido!"

"Here goes, Ryogi no Tama!" He called out as the crescent daggers on his sword danced around Susanoo as they slashed at him from all directions before he finished with a downward slash.

"H-How...can this be?! You all are just insignificant...Insects!" Susanoo yelled in anger.

"It's simple we are a team and rely on each other, while you are just a fool who became drunk with power. Guys, let's finish me off!" Kido said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. Behold the power of the Azure!" Ragna said as he turned his sword into a scythe and slashed Susanoo multiple while he was absorbing his life force before he was engulfed in darkness and was damaged heavily.

"Arctic Dungeon!" Jin called out as he stabbed Yukianeisa into the ground as Susanoo was trapped in ice. "Freeze for all eternity!" He said as he sheathed his sword behind me as the ice shattered.

"Phoenix Impact!" Haruto called out as his hair lit on fire and he launched Susanoo up into the air with a fiery uppercut. "He's all yours Kido!"

"This is it!" Kido said as he summoned thousands of crescent blades as he jumped into the air while he slashed Susanoo before jumping above him. "With this blade...the moon shall purify you. Gekka Bijin!" He yelled as he sliced Susanoo in half.

"Gah!" Susanoo cried out before darkness started pour out of me as he warped across the area before he finally exploded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled before finally disappearing.

"*Phew* It's finally over…" Haruto said before the entire place began to shake. "What's going on?!"

"Emergency! Get out of there! Please make it back okay!" Kokonoe said through the comms.

"C'mon let's get the others and get out of here." Kido said as he, Haruto, Ragna, and Jin ran back to the previous room and grabbed the others before hurrying back to the ships and flew away as they saw the embryo explode as they flew back to HQ.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

The Heroic Vanguard and Doomsday Legion were currently back at Ikaruga HQ as the groups met up.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with. And I'm glad we could help out even though our numbers were small." AJ said. "That was a ridiculous mess, Kido."

"The important thing is we're all safe." Kido said. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I want to know where that Cannibal Lady and those two robo-ninjas came from. I didn't think they were in the Embryo's memory." Makoto said.

"True and there was that huge thing I scanned as well that summoned them." Hyde said as he pulled up a photo of Type 27- Chariot. "Whatever that thing was, it was already dead before we fought it."

"Hmm…." AJ said. "You know, I think there's a place where we can find those five things."

"You do?" Hitomi asked.

"There's this landmark I know of called the Towers of Kombat. It's where you can fight multiple skilled warriors, though they're all fabricated to look human, but they're not robots. They're like…. Human copies." AJ said. "I say it's a good place to check out."

"Yeah. Good place to start as any." Haruto said. "But I feel like there's something more to these towers than meets the eye." He thought.

"I'll be coming with you guys." Kokonoe said walking up to them.

"You're joining the Vanguard?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, and either way, I'll provide navigation and support for both groups. I may able to fight but I'm not that skilled in combat." Kokonoe said. "Anyway, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah. Seems we'll be working together for a while, AJ. Let's do our best." Kido said holding his hand out.

"Yeah. Let's do our best, Kido my man." AJ said as they shook hands.

And so the two groups took off into the multiverse to travel an unknown world, what lies in wait for them, they will have to find out for themselves.

To be continued in Heroic Doomsday: Mortal Kombat 2011...


End file.
